dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Crash4563 Productions
Crash4563 Productions is a non profit organisation co-founded by cousins Stephen Paternoster and James Chaplin in January 2007 to create Doctor Who fan films. Crash4563 Productions started off making Doctor Who fan films from 2007 and 2008 and closed down in 2008 as well but in November 2015 Crash4563 Productions moved away from Doctor Who fan films into Voice Impressions and Gaming. Origins Calthorpe Park School Film Club laid the foundations for what was to become Crash4563 Productions and also Stephen Paternoster wanted to create a Doctor Who fan series in November 2006 after browsing the internet and was inspired by Benjamin Green and his Doctor Who series. Stephen started out on his own and then asked his cousin James Chaplin to help him and together they tried and experimented on a prototype Doctor Who fan series that made no sense and didn't get anywhere and by December 2006 both Stephen and James decided to call it quits and gave up. Foundation of Crash4563 Productions In January 2007 having seen Jamie Carroll's Doctor Who series and realizing that Benjamin and Jamie are both playing Eleventh Doctors Stephen joined YouTube and decided to play Twelfth Doctor since nobody else was playing a Twelfth Doctor and began work on Twelfth Doctor Adventures (Crash4563 Productions) on his own and after making Series 1-3 asked James to help him and together once again both James and Stephen founded Crash4563 Productions though the name did not exist at this time. Stephen and James soon began work on Thirteenth Doctor Adventures (Crash4563 Productions) and also A Dogs Dinner a musical series. From January to March 2007 both Stephen and James made websites and ran two YouTube channels together and also ran Crash4563 Productions together but in March 2007 after completing all three projects with Stephen James decided to leave Crash4563 Productions and start a new venture into flash gaming called Night Shadow Games though this would not happen until May 2007. Beyond and Future With James leaving Crash4563 Productions in March 2007 Stephen carried on his own and began work on Sky Team a secret project Stephen did on his own that acted as a spin off series to both of Doctor Who series and also loosely based on Torchwood Kids a scrapped project that never took off. James served as an executive producer for second series of Sky Team and made sure Stephen released it in early April 2007 and not on easter when Stephen intended to release it. Sky Team did well at first but eventually Stephen struggled to make it and eventually cancelled the series but also during this time Stephen came up with the name Crash4563 Productions from his YouTube username Crash4563 and also from Crash Bandicoot his favourite video game series. In May 2007 Stephen moved on into YouTube Poops and due to copyright violations his account was suspended on YouTube in May 2007 and James also closed his YouTube account at this time and website and Stephen also closed his website done as well and Crash4563 Productions entered into a dark era and Stephen had enough of YouTube and moved onto another website called Live Video. On Live Video Stephen began work on another Doctor Who series and met a guy named Ryan Hopwood on there and together the two teamed up but this partnership did not work out and Stephen decided to focus on getting his Doctor Who series done instead and eventually returned to YouTube and made a Doctor Who series on there in late 2007 roundabout October and November 2007. Closure and Shut Down Crash4563 Productions